


You've Got a Friend in Me

by OpalescentDragon



Series: You've Got a Friend on Me [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Coruscant, Gen, Trooper Storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalescentDragon/pseuds/OpalescentDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressures and responsibilities of being the Commander of Havoc Squad are resting heavy on the shoulders of Lieutenant Xanadu. It didn't help that there wasn't a single person on Coruscant that she considered a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Friend in Me

"Sir, we're here."

The Lieutenant was jolted out of her dozing by the gruff voice of the only other member of her squad. _Ugh, rookie habit,_ she scolded herself as she blinked drowsiness out of her eyes. She quickly took stock of their situation before replying.

Early morning on Coruscant. Lower levels. Near Justicar territory. She and Sergeant Aric Jorgan were sitting in a grounded taxi speeder. People were bustling about, but there was a certain glum vibe that citizens of the upper levels didn't have. Hushed greetings, no smiles, some even looked scared. The taxi droid was the only one that felt normal, looking at them patiently.

"Yeah, ok," Mell finally responded, before hopping out of the speeder and stretching. Her next question was punctuated by a rather impressive yawn. "What's our next destination objeheeeEEEEEEAAAAAAHHhhhctive, Jorgan?"

The sergeant's face didn't betray a single hint of emotion or thought. He had seemed easier to read when she was the sergeant, and he the lieutenant. She felt somewhat responsible for the clusterfuck that had ultimately gotten their ranks switched and stripped Jorgan of his operations command on Ord Mantell. She knew that logically it had nothing to do with her, and that, logically, he couldn't blame her for his demotion. Yet, it had been her new squad that defected. She had been a part of the old Havoc, however brief. Frak, she had even thought that she could consider Fuse an actual friend, and _that_ was a wound that stung more than all the others leaving put together.

She then realized that Jorgan was halfway through reciting the mission details, while she was lost on her thoughts and feeling sorry for herself.

"...in the next sector over. Lots of reports of heavy gang activity here that stopped roughly 6 months ago, when the Justicars militarized themselves. They took care of the gangs, but they'll attack anyone in a uniform and cow anyone that isn't. Civilians seem to go missing every other week." His face was still as expressive as a brick wall, but something about the tone of his voice tipped off Mell that there might be something he was holding back.

"Is there a concern that you're not voicing to me?" Mell asked.

"It's not my place to pass judgement on our... mission, sir." He looked away pointedly.

They stood next to the taxi in silence for a good fat moment. Yup, there was definitely something there. He had been like this since the senators' meeting. They had bluntly asked her, in the presence of Jorgan, if he could be blamed for not recognizing the signs before Havoc defected. That had to have been a metaphorical kick in the gut to the Cathar. How could he be blamed? She had been in close contact with the literal expert on the bomb that the squad had stolen, and she never saw it coming. So, without a second thought, Mell had vouched for Jorgan, but she did it through gritted teeth. Not because of any ill will towards him, but because of the way the senators acted about the whole ordeal. In one swift decision, they had taken a man with a spotless record, and Mell had seen it, and destroyed his career. She wasn't happy with the way the meeting had ended, but she probably wasn't anywhere near as upset as Jorgan had to be.

The moment passed. She looked around the taxi pad and saw the transport droid waiting, looking almost indignant that they hadn't turned over the speeder yet. They didn't need to talk about personal issues here, but she made a mental note to have a one-on-one conversation at a later date. She nodded once in acknowledgement to Jorgan's answer, and then tipped her head towards the droid. "Let's go ahead and check this speeder in before this droid has kittens."

The sergeant nodded, "Sir," and fell into step just behind her left shoulder.


End file.
